


Recharge Dammit

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: Roddy is a stubborn aft, Drift knows this, but only because he's one too.Friendship is awesome y'all.





	Recharge Dammit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



> For Ruenesca, who is like New Orleans, in the fact that she NEVER SLEEPS.

“The Lost Light isn’t going to fall apart without you, you know.” Drift said with a heaving exvent “It could! you never know! It could get damaged or people could die without me captaining it!” Drift put a servos to his helm, clearly over this. Megatron cleared his intake gruffly “Co-Captaining,  you insufferable aft.” Rodimus silenced him with a servo to the ex ‘cons faceplate “Hush, I will not be interrupted, I’m more important than you!” Drift stepped in between them, he could tell by the agitation in Megatron’s field that Rodimus was on thin ice. “Roddy, could you be serious for just one moment please?” “I AM DRIFT, YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF I LEAVE _HIM_ IN CHARGE.” his digit was thrust in Megatron’s direction accusingly, “some actual _work_ would get done?” Megatron drawled smirking , when Rodimus shot him a death glare.   “Are you two done yet?” Drift interrupted chuckling, the swordsmech didn’t wait for Rodimus to reply, instead he  grabbed the speedsters servo, and all but dragged him down the corridor.

 “Lets go- _captain”_ Drift said with an edge to his voice. “Drift I’m serious, I need to get back to work!”  Drift looked at him as if he had been possessed.“Who _are_ you and what have you done with Roddy?”

The speedster gave him a cheeky grin “I’m still your best friend, but now as Capitan I realize that- “ “Co-Capitan” Drift interjected with an amused smirk, Rodimus scoffed  an exvent in   response “Okay fine! _Co-_ capitan the point is, I realize that this job is bigger than me” Drift raised an orbital ridge “I sincerely doubt _that’s_ possible.” and a blush came over the speedster’s faceplates

“You know what I mean! I don’t want the crew thinking less of me because I didn’t go after you!”  Drift’s optics surveyed his friend “Is this why you’ve been working your aft off? You’re working off a penance?” Rodimus nodded and kept his optics trained on the floor. The swordsmech was silent for a minute “Come with me, I have another way you can work it off.” Rodimus chuckled darkly. “Roddy, Not like that, is everything about fragging with you?” Drift asked “When it concerns you, yes” Rodimus answered truthfully. Drift felt a blush creep up his faceplates as they entered his habsuite, not expecting that answer from Rodimus. “I just thought you should recharge, you’ve been working nonstop and I just…I don’t want you to overexert yourself.” The speedster looked at the swordsmech with appreciation in his optics. “You just want me to get into your berth.”  he teased. “And I want you to stay there as long as it takes to you to  recharge.” Drift commanded sternly.  

 

“Oooh _so demanding”_ Rodimus  growled as he climbed into the berth, it was softer than Rodimus expected “I’m  so afraid.”  Drift laughed softly “You should be. Don’t get off that primusforsaken berth for any reason, do you understand me? Don’t make me have Ratchet come in here and tie you up.” Rodimus’ optics brightened at that suggestion “Can you? Please Drift!?” Drift smirked. “NO. You need to rest-“  Rodimus smirked “-my glossa on his spike, maybe.” He finished with a lecherous grin. “RODDY. WILL YOU PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, REST? RATCHET CAN FRAG YOU LATER” Drift shouted

 

“On one condition” Rodimus leaned back into the pillow, servo stretched out beckoning Drift “I highly doubt you’re in any position to make demands, your optics are shuttering in on themselves” The swordsmech chuckled. “But I’ll humor you, for once, What is your condition?”  and then Roddy voiced the words that made his spark tighten slightly “ my condition is that _you_ recharge with me, and then after we online you tell me about the rendezvous you had with the Doctor yesterday, details you dirty buymech. ” Drift felt his faceplates heat up “You heard us?” he questioned as Rodimus moved to give him room, but as soon as he got settled in, the speedster draped his leg over Drift’s hip and cuddled into his chassis .

 

“Everyone on Lost Light heard you, Megatron was taking bets on who was spiking who and everything.” Drift chortled, softly “everyone else alleged it was Ratchet who spiked you, but I know what it sounds like when you’re spiked and that was definitely not you “Rodimus stated slyly. Drift shushed him with a soft kiss to his lipplates  “Roddy, will you just shut up and close your damn optics?” Roddy chuckled tiredly  “I will, if you tell me  I won the bet” Drift smiled “You won the bet, Hot Rod. Now will you recharge?”

 

“I knew it!” the speedster whispered triumphantly “I’m the best” Drift smiled at his amica endura as he shuttered his optics “Of course you did” he whispered back, just happy that Roddy was finally getting some rest.


End file.
